Shadows in the Night
by 12kirby12
Summary: This is a Raph POV one-shot. It's the second in my "Family" series of one-shots. Please read and review! Thanks!


Well, here it is. My second one-shot in my series entitled "Family." Hope it's better than the first. ;)

FYI, my next one will be Donnie (Donatello), so his could take awhile as I don't really know of his personality so much. I'll do my best though!

##############################################################################################

Leo's been at it again. He thinks he's so high and mighty because he's the leaser. He thinks he can boss me around. Well he can't! I'm sick of it!

I head topside to cool down a little, and maybe get in a rumble. No such luck. I stay topside for two hours with nothing. Aw well. Better head home. Don't want Fearless Leader all up my shell.

I decided to go the long way, just to tick Leo off. Petty, I know, but I couldn't do nothin' else so long as Master Splinter was there.

So I'm runnin' on top of a building, just about to leap when a buncha Foot ninjas suddenly appear. There's hundreds of 'em, more than even I can handle alone. So I leap to the other roof and start runnin'. I take out a few in my way, then I figure out: _'Duh. I'm gonna lead 'em straight to the Lair.'_

So I turn, flip over a group of 'em, and head the other way, knocking a group outta my way while I'm at it. I leap to another building, stopping to fight another group when I realize: I'm about to get my shell kicked because I didn't look at the dead-in I just ran into. So I'm pressed literally against a wall, twirlin' my sais and ready for a fight. And boy did I get one.

Three of the Foot advances and get their butts kicked by yours truly. My red bandanna catches any sweat from my face as I take on three more, then they all jump me at once. One of them cuts my arm with its kantana and I grunt in pain. I get a kick in the ribs, enough to hurt like fire, and I fight 'em off, stabbing and slicing with my blades. I dish out everything I take, but they had me by sheer numbers.

The Foot Elite show up just as I'm about to make my escape. As soon as they show, the Foot ninjas vanish and I'm left alone with six of the meanest Shredder henchman out there. I stand up, holding my ribs, and twirl my sais.

"Who wants some?!" I shout, lashing out at them.

One of them catches my hand and before you could say "Aw shell!" I was hurled into a wall. My head hits with a sickening _crack_ and lights burst in front of my eyes. I struggle to my feet and watch as the ninjas with the hats raise their weapons. I'm not gonna make it that easy, though.

I flip to the ground before they could react and try to lift the manhole covering an opening to my home.

They catch me before I can jump in and I'm hurled into the air. I land with a yell, crashing though a window of some building. Luckily no one's home. I stealthily leap back out, sheer willpower keeping me going.

The Elite Foot see me and I lead them away from the sewers. Leo isn't the only one who wants to protect our family. I just don't show how much I really care.

My feet make no noise as I duck into an alley. I catch my breath and melt into the shadows.

"Raph, you idiot Next time you won't forget yer phone!" I mutter to myself, creeping along the wall. The Foot weren't around; that was good. I make my way down the sewers, sneaking along the slimy walls, and finally reach the Lair.

No one's there. I grab my Shell Cell and see a text message from Mikey.

"Hey bro. Casey invited us all over to his house for a movie night! Better hurry if you want your pick!" I read, then groaned. I head _back _up to the top, glance around, and run to Casey's neighborhood. I left my phone again.

I catch sight of a bunch of punks beating on some little kid. I can feel my blood boil at the sight. I step in.

"Hey punks. Why don't you try pickin' on someone yer own size?" Cliché, I know, but they sure scattered after I whooped their butts. I turn to the kid and see a little girl no older than seven. She looks at me with big brown eyes and hugs me.

"Thank you." she says quietly.

"No prob, kid." I say, shocked that she would just hug me like that.

The moment was killed when the Foot Elite showed up. I grab the kid, yell at her to hang on, and run down the street. The kid curls up tighter in my arms and I catch the sound of frantic, scared breathing and heart rate.

Casey's house came into view. So did the Elite.

The girl screams as they trip me up and I go flying to the ground. The Foot ninjas grab her and shove her to a wall.

"Kid!" I yell, leaping to my feet. I punch the ninja holding her and grab her. She has a small slash on her cheek, but other than that she's alright.

"My name's Lisa." she tells me.

"Raphael." I say as I run to the house. My ankle is grabbed suddenly and I'm hauled off my feet. With a yell I'm hurled into the window of the living room. Before I crash, I manage to flip onto my back, grab the girl, and hold her to my plastron tightly. I grit my teeth as I hit the glass, then let out a grunt as I smash to the floor. I skid a little before stopping and I lift my head with a groan. My vision blurs, but I'm not gonna black out now. I look at the kid. She's unhurt, thankfully, but I can feel that I'm lying on glass. I release the girl slowly and she scrambles off, eying my brothers and Sensei warily. She turns and dives behind the couch. No one bothers her.

"Raphael! What has happened, my son?" Master Splinter asks as Donnie checks me over.

I try to get up so I'm not lying in the glass and can't help but cry out in pain. My leg feels like somebody stuck it in a car smasher and flipped the switch.

"Raph, don't move! Your leg has a fracture here," he points to some spot on my leg, "and you're losing some blood from the glass cuts."

I grunt something and try to move anyways. "Where's...the kid?" I ask, trying to catch my breath.

"Looks like she's at me neighbor's. She'll be safe there." Casey says.

I nod and start to try to stand up. Don pushes me gently back and gives me a sharp look. "Raph. Stay put." he says in that irritating doctor tone. I mumble something, but stay put.

"What happened?" Leo asks, repeating Sensei's question.

"I headed... topside to cool down... Foot attacked... got away and ran to Lair... saw message from Mikey... ran... here..." I falter, eyes clouding slightly. I grit my teeth and my eyes flash in determination. "I saw some kids... beatin' up the girl, Lisa, and ran 'em off. Foot... Elite attacked... threw me through window..." I finish in a rush, once again trying to get up. I was again held down.

"My son, do you know know if the Foot Elite ran off after they attacked you" Master Splinter asks.

"Yeah, Sensei. They left." I say, annoyed at being held down. I was helped up and set on the couch.

"You sure you're O.K., bro?" Mikey asks as Donnie grabs some first aid supplies.

"Raph, you have to be still." April says gently, elevating my leg carefully. I roll my eyes and fidget as Don wraps my leg up. He hands me a pair of crutches from Casey's closet.

"Only use these if if you have to. I _will _take them away." he warns me.

Family. Yeah, they can be annoying. They can be bossy, childish, or complete worrywarts. But they care for ya. And that's something no one can take away.

#############################################################################################

There ya have it. Please be nice and don't tear it apart too much. Thanks again!


End file.
